User blog:Andisimon/HSS Class Act - Your Twin Sibling and Default Jordan
Fearless Diva asked me to compile the information about Your Character's twin from High School Story: Class Act to make it easier to create a page for them. I add information about Default Jordan as well in case anyone of you wonders what they will be like if you play the default route. Either because you haven't completed the previous books or because you don't want to import your decisions and start anew. I replayed the chapter looots of times in default mode with different settings for Your Character (Bailey) to see how it affects your twin and the default Jordan. I also cross-checked how it changes if you import your choices. I didn't spend any diamonds so I cannot say how diamond hair has an impact on how your twin will look like. Anyone who bought hair is welcome to add how their twin looks like. Your Twin Sibling (Casey) (Casey is the default name so I will use it for this blog. But of course, it's up to you how you call them in your game) 1. Casey's Gender Every time I choose to play as a female Bailey, I get a brother Casey. Everytime I choose to play as male Bailey, I get a sister Casey. They never have the same gender as Your Character. 2. Casey's Face Everytime I use Face 1 for my Bailey, Casey will get Face 1 of the opposite gender. If I choose Face 2, they get Face 2 of the opposite gender. And if I choose Face 3, they get Face 3 of the opposite gender. It does not happen that a white Your Character has a black twin sibling (although it would be possible in real life, but it's rare). 3. Casey's Hair Male Caseys have three possible hairstyles, which depends on their face. The same way, female Casey also has three possible hairstyles. Female Face 1 has always blonde hair, the middle one brown hair and Face 3 gets the hair with the buns. I didn't happen to have a white male Casey with dreadlocks. Neither did I get a black Casey with blonde hair. So unless any diamond hair option changes the twin's hair, it would be safe to say that their hairstyle depends on what Face they get. 4. Casey's Clothes There is only one clothes option for each gender. Every female Casey variation wears "Plaid Girl" and every male Casey variation wears "Color Block". 5. Casey's activity at school It was confirmed that both female and male Casey play football. 6. Casey is LGBT No matter if Casey is male or female: They meet a girl named Amber and they become official immediately, sharing their first kiss. Default Jordan If you choose to play the chapter without importing your choices from previous books. Jordan's gender and appearance depends on your character's gender. Everytime I played as female Bailey in the default route, Jordan was female with middle-tone skin and short brown hair. Everytime I played as male Bailey in the default route, Jordan was male, had middle-tone skin and short brown hair. Edit Blog can be deleted now Category:Blog posts